


Expectation

by DragonofMordor



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofMordor/pseuds/DragonofMordor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melkor's first time claiming Mairon does not go quite the way he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectation

Mairon knelt before the throne. Melkor sat upon it and gazed down at his Maia. Mairon’s fiery eyes stared straight into his own. Mairon knelt before him as so many had before, but only Mairon had the courage and strength to keep his head up, his gaze fixed on his lord and master.

Melkor had known Mairon was meant for him from the moment he had laid eyes on the fiery little Maia. Melkor could see that Mairon was beautiful. Even hidden in the heavy robes he wore as a servant of Aule, Melkor could see that. With his golden hair and lithe little body, Mairon was Melkor’s to claim. There was so much more to the Maia, though. Their first conversation had made this clear. Mairon could think for himself in spite of the stifling control of the other Valar. 

Seducing the Maia had taken some time, but the seeds had already been there. The Maia craved order and had an instinctive need to rule. His talents were wasted as a servant of Aule. Melkor had flattered the Maia and shown careful interest in his works and skills. Soon Mairon was feeding him information.

Mairon kept his gaze on Melkor’s dark eyes. He could see the desire in his master’s eyes. He had known from the moment he saw Melkor that the fallen Vala was going to be important to him. Melkor made Mairon feel alive. Free. He was no longer stifled by the silly, useless rules Aule had placed on him. 

Mairon was a being of fire. He was meant to burn. No more would his flame be contained. Melkor needed him, valued his input. Melkor did not follow the rules. The way Melkor looked at him made him feel wanted, and the way Melkor spoke made him feel useful. This was where he had always belonged. 

And yet he had waited. He had obeyed his master and gathered information. All he wanted was for Melkor to finally make him his completely. Melkor made him feel a hunger he had never felt before. No matter how many times he touched himself while imagining the Vala, it was never enough. Nothing but Melkor could truly satisfy his need.

“Do you swear yourself to me completely, through all things and through all of time?” Melkor asked.

“Yes, Master,” Mairon replied. “I am yours through all the ages, whatever comes. Do with me as you will.”

“Then you are bound to me. You are mine, my fiery lieutenant. All will now know to whom you belong,” Melkor said.

“Yes, Master,” Mairon replied. “Command me as you desire.”

“Then rise, Mairon,” Melkor said as he himself stood.

Mairon took the hand Melkor offered and stood up. His whole body burned with anticipation. For so long had he waited, and the moment was finally here.

Melkor smirked at Mairon and led him out of the room and down a hall. He was going to take the Maia. Mairon would truly be his completely. When they finally reached his chambers, he led the Maia inside and shut the door. 

“I’m going to claim you now, Mairon,” Melkor purred. “You are mine. I’ve been waiting for this moment ever since I first saw you in the forge. You were always meant for me.”

Melkor took a step towards Mairon, but before he could take another step he was suddenly pressed up against the Maia’s body. Mairon slammed his lips against Melkor’s as he shoved the Vala against the wall. 

Melkor froze. He had not expected the Maia to make the first move. This was not going the way he had planned. Mairon’s tongue ran across his lips as his hands braced against Melkor’s shoulders. Melkor’s fiery little Maia was demanding.

Melkor opened his mouth and allowed Mairon the control for another brief moment before pressing his own tongue against Mairon’s. Mairon’s mouth was warm and inviting. His whole body radiated heat. Melkor wanted to taste all of him. He was sure every inch of his fiery little Maia would taste just as good as his mouth did. He flipped them so Mairon’s back was to the wall, their mouths and tongues still battling fiercely.

Mairon was on fire. He had wanted this for so long. He had waited patiently, gathering information for Melkor, imagining what it would finally be like when Melkor would take him. They had only been able to share fleeting, short kisses, ever wary that someone might hear. Now they could finally be together. 

Mairon was already completely hard and desperate for Melkor’s touch on his skin. Wrapping his arms around the Vala’s shoulders, he pressed his body closer. He groaned at the feeling of Melkor’s length pressing against his through their breeches. Melkor was as hard as he was.

“I need to see you,” Mairon demanded.

“Impatient,” Melkor said, amused. “I thought we were going to take this slow.”

“I have been waiting long enough,” Mairon replied. “I too wanted you from the moment we met. Why do you think I let you seduce me so easily? We have time for slow later. Much later.”

“My Mairon,” Melkor said. “You were always meant for me. We are going to bring so much terror and destruction together. “

Rather than answer, Mairon shoved his mouth back against Melkor’s and angled his body to press back against Melkor’s covered length. The Vala and the Maia both tugged frantically at each other’s clothes, unwilling to part for even a moment. Robes and shirts hit the floor. 

Mairon explored Melkor’s chest with his hands while Melkor moved his lips to Mairon’s neck. Melkor hissed against Mairon’s neck as Mairon’s fingers explored his nipples. The Vala bit against the Maia’s neck, hard. He was determined to leave his mark so that everyone would know whom Mairon belonged to.

Mairon moaned and tilted his head to give Melkor better access. This was moving far too slow. He needed Melkor inside him. He had already waited for so long. Mairon slid a hand down and into Melkor’s trousers. Melkor groaned.

“Still impatient?” Melkor said, amused.

“I want you,” Mairon said. “I know you want me. I am ready. Take me now.”

They managed to separate for a moment to kick off boots and breeches. Melkor let his eyes wander over the Maia’s revealed form. Mairon sent him a seductive grin. Then he turned and sauntered over to the bed. Melkor could only stare. Mairon spread himself on the bed, his knees bent and his legs spread wide. His Maia was perfect.

“Well?” Mairon asked. “Are you going to fuck me, or am I going to have to do this myself?”

Melkor was tempted to make Mairon prepare himself, but that could come later. Much later. Right now he needed to touch the intoxicating, golden-haired Maia, to claim him. Mairon would be his.

Melkor walked over to the bed. He grabbled the small bottle of oil from the table and then sat down at the foot of the bed. He opened the bottle and slicked a hand. Mairon arched his back as Melkor reached forward to run his other hand over his length.

“Turn over for me,” Melkor commanded.

“Please, Master,” Mairon begged. “Take me like this. I need to see you.”

Melkor groaned and nodded. As perfect as the sight of Mairon on his hands and knees was going to be, he would not turn down the opportunity to look into Mairon’s eyes and see how the Maia reacted to being claimed. 

“I think I like to hear you beg,” Melkor said. “Ask me for what you want.”

“Please, Master,” Mairon begged as he thrust his length against the Vala’s hand.

“Please what?” Melkor purred. “Tell me exactly what you want me to do to you.”

“I need you inside me, Melkor,” Mairon said. “Please take me. You’re fingers. You’re cock. It does not matter. Just take me, please.” 

Melkor grinned down at his Maia. Mairon was perfect. Melkor reached to teasingly stroke one slicked finger around Mairon’s hole. 

“Yes, please,” Mairon moaned. “Touch me, Melkor. Take me.”

Melkor was only happy to oblige. He slipped a slicked finger into Mairon. He thrust quickly into the Maia, searching for that hidden spot. There it was. Mairon jerked and moaned and spread his legs wider. 

“Please, Melkor,” he begged. “Please.”

Watching Mairon come undone was making Melkor harder than he thought possible. Melkor quickly slipped a second finger in and then a third. He made sure every thrust of his fingers pressed against Mairon’s bundle of nerves. His other hand continued to stroke Mairon’s length. Mairon was so tight against him. The Maia was going to feel amazing against his length. Melkor was not sure how long either of them were going to last. There would be time for exploration after he had taken Mairon. 

Mairon writhed. He thrust down against the fingers buried inside of him. It felt so good. He had imagined this so many times, but this felt better than he could have imagined. Melkor seemed to know his body perfectly. The Vala knew just how to use his fingers make Mairon’s whole body sing.

“Fuck,” he said. “Fuck…please…Master…please…I need you inside me…I need you now.”

Melkor finally slid his fingers out. He grabbed the bottle of oil again and drizzled a generous amount onto his own aching length. Melkor then positioned himself and finally slid inside Mairon. Mairon hissed at the unfamiliar pain as his entrance stretched to accommodate the Vala’s girth. Melkor stopped moving to give Mairon time to get used to the feeling. Mairon impatiently wrapped his legs around Melkor’s waist, pulling him in deeper. 

“Patience, Mairon,” Melkor said. “I am trying not to hurt you.” 

“I like the pain, Master,” Mairon said with a smirk that quickly cut off into a moan.

Melkor took a few steading breaths to keep himself from coming. His Maia really was perfect in every way possible. He began to move, setting a pace that was fast and hard. There was no point in trying to take this slow anymore. They were both far too close.

“Eru…fuck…yes…right there,” Mairon gasped as Melkor hit against his bundle of nerves over and over again.

Melkor and Mairon both quickly lost themselves in their rising need. Mairon thrust down against Melkor with every thrust. Melkor reached up to again grab the Maia’s length. His own release was fast approaching and he was determined to make sure the Maia came first.

“Fuck…yes…please,” Mairon keened. 

Melkor groaned as Mairon clenched around him. His own grip on the Maia’s length tightened. He could see in Mairon’s molten eyes that the Maia was almost there.

“Come for me,” he commanded.

Mairon’s back arched as he came, spurting his seed over Melkor’s fingers and his own chest. He clenched even tighter against Melkor’s length. Melkor came with one deep thrust, releasing his own seed into the Maia.

As soon as Melkor’s release had past, he carefully pulled out and slid over to lay beside Mairon. They were both breathing hard. Melkor reached over to run his fingers through the Maia’s golden hair. 

“My Mairon. My beautiful little fire spirit,” Melkor murmured in Mairon’s ear. “We are going to do so much together.”

“Yes, Master,” Mairon replied. “The world is ours for the taking. And I am yours, forever.”

“Mine,” Melkor agreed. “You will destroy all in my name. No one will be prepared for us.”

“As it should be,” Mairon said. “You were made to rule and I wish only to serve you in all things.”

“As you shall, my lieutenant. You will command my forces and serve none but me. You will be second in power to your master only. We will rule this world together and destroy all who stand in our way.”


End file.
